MY I
by Ongchoding
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Minghao si anak baru yang menyebalkan membuat Jun yang terkenal akan sifat dinginnya menjadi ramah hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan. Hanya SongFic dari lagu MY I ciptaan Minghao yang dibantu oleh Jun—kekasihnya. [JUNHAO/JUNHUI/MINGHAO/BOYXBOY/BL/YAOI/SONGFIC]
1. You're Different

**MY I**

Jun X The8

Seventeen's SongFic

.

 _This story plot belongs to Blue Jongsoo_

.

 _Warning : BXB, Boy X Boy, YAOI, BL_

.

.

.

* * *

P.s : Disarankan untuk mendengar dan membaca arti dari _MY I - Jun X The8_ terlebih dahulu^^

Tapi kalau gak mau juga gapapa sih.

* * *

Enjoy The story!^^

.

.

.

Suara decitan sepatu mewarnai ruang Dance yang sedang sepi. Hanya ada seorang pemuda dengan nafas terengah sedang meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik yang terputar di telinganya melalui earphone yang terhubung pada ponselnya.

Lelaki itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas lantai marmer itu dengan wajah memerah yang dipenuhi dengan peluh. Tangannya diarahkan ke telinga untuk melepas earphone-nya dan membuangnya secara sembarangan sebelum lengan kanannya diangkat untuk diletakkan di dahinya. Jantungnya masih berpacu dikarenakan aktifitas menguras tenaga yang Ia jalani. Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum puas kala dirinya menemukan gerakan yang pas untuk ditampilkan pada kontes menari yang diadakan tidak lama lagi.

Setelah selesai beristirahat, Ia mengemas barang-barangnya untuk kembali kerumah. Menggunakan ninja merahnya, Ia membelah jalanan kota Seoul dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa perduli dengan teriakan orang-orang dijalan yang memintanya untuk menurunkan laju kendaraannya.

 _—MY I—_

Wen Junhui. Pria dengan surai hitam dan mata elang itu lahir di Shenzhen, Cina. Namun Jun pindah ke Korea untuk menggapai cita-citanya menjadi seorang dancer terkenal.

Jun benci dimanfaatkan. Sangat. Setidaknya itu yang Ia ambil dari pengalamannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mengingat pria itu juga berasal dari keluarga yang sangat berada. Banyak yang memanfaatkannya karena kekayaannya. Berteman dengannya hanya sebagai lintah darat yang menghisap seluruh kekayaannya. Berkata manis didepan namun menjelek-jelekkan dibelakang. Dan Jun benci orang yang seperti itu.

Jun pernah menjadi baik. Namun itu dulu. Sebelum Ia tahu topeng dari masing-masing 'sahabat'-nya. Sekarang Ia tidak mau itu terulang lagi. Ia sudah muak dan benci dengan kata teman. Baginya teman hanya sampah tidak berguna yang menghabiskan hartamu dan memanfaatkanmu untuk dirinya.

Dan sampai sekarang, Jun sama sekali tidak memiliki seorang teman. Ia hanya akan berinteraksi dengan orang lain jika itu perlu dan penting. Jika hanya membuang waktu dan tidak beguna, Jun tidak akan melakukannya.

 _—MY I—_

Seperti biasa, saat jam istirahat telah tiba, Jun hanya akan ke kantin untuk membeli roti dan susu. Kemudian Ia akan berjalan ke taman belakang kampusnya untuk menikmati roti dan susu itu sendirian ditemani pohon besar yanh berdiri kokoh disamping kursi panjang yang selalu Ia duduki. Seperti sekarang.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ "

Jun mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar sapaan seseorang yang berlogat korea aneh. Jun hanya menatap orang itu bingung.

"Saya murid baru disini. Apakah _sunbae_ bisa menunjukkan dimana letak kantor administrasi?" Tanya lelaki itu. Jun hanya menatap malas lelaki didepannya.

Lelaki tadi menggaruk tengkuknya malu. "Ah, kalau begitu maaf merepotkanmu." Ucapnya yang lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Jun.

"Tunggu!"

Lelaki tadi membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jun dengan alis berkerut. "Akan kutunjukkan" Ucapnya yang lalu berjalan masuk kearah gedung. Lelaki tadi tersenyum senang lalu mengikuti arah kaki Jun menuju kantor administrasi untuk menyelesaikan urusannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, lelaki bertubuh kurus itu mencoba berinteraksi dengan Jun yang hanya diam. Dengan logat Korea yang lucu, Ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Xu Minghao, mengambil jurusan dance yang berarti Ia mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan Jun. Ia juga bercerita bahwa Ia berasal dari Cina. Jun hanya menatap lurus sambil sesekali mengangguk tak perduli. Toh, yang perlu dia lakukan hanya mengantar anak baru itu sampai ke kantor administrasi.

Setelah sampai, Jun hanya mengatakan kata-kata biasa lalu pergi meninggalkan si anak baru bersurai coklat itu. Mengundang gerutuan dari yang ditinggalkan.

 _—MY I—_

Ini sudah seminggu setelah Jun mengantar Minghao ke kantor administrasi. Juga seminggu setelah mereka kembali bertemu saat Minghao diputuskan untuk masuk ke kelas yang sama dengan Jun. Juga seminggu setelah Minghao berusaha kembali berbicara pada Jun yang tidak mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan Minghao.

Dan ini sudah seminggu penuh Minghao mengganggu Jun. Mengajaknya berbicara, berusaha untuk sekelompok dalam suatu tugas, mengikuti kemanapun Jun pergi, dan segala hal menyebalkan lainnya.

Jun melirik pintu ruang dance. Ia mendesah malas saat melihat makhluk menyebalkan bertelinga peri itu menunggunya disana. Ia mendudukkan dirinya masih dengan nafas terengah. Mematikan lagu di ponselnya. Merentangkan tangannya lalu menjatuhkan punggungnya ke lantai.

Minghao menatap air minum di tangannya, kemudian memantapkan hatinya untuk masuk kedalam sana. Menghampiri Jun yang sedang penuh dengan keringat. Wajah tampannya sedang menatap ke langit-langit dalam diam. Minghao memilih untuk duduk disamping Jun.

"Mau minum?" Tanyanya sambil menyodorkan botol minum yang Ia beli untuk Jun.

Jun meliriknya sebentar kemudian kembali menatap langit-langit. Minghao menarik kembali tangannya kecewa.

" _Gege_ masih tidak ingin mendengarkanku?" Jun tidak menjawab.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan _gege_." Ucap Minghao yang hanya dibalas decakan oleh Jun.

"Aku dengar _gege_ tidak pernah berkumpul dengan orang-orang dikampus, ya?" Tanya Minghao. Jun masih tidak memberikan respon.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menjadi teman _gege_."

"Aku tidak butuh teman" Ucap Jun yang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dengan sekali hentak. "Aku tidak ingin memiliki teman."

Jun menatap Minghao tajam dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya terutama pada kata 'teman'. Wajahnya terlihat memerah yang entah karena marah atau kelelahan.

Jika kau berpikir bahwa Minghao menyebalkan dengan cara berbicara terus menerus, kau salah. Minghao itu bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang menyebalkan bagi Jun. Ia berbicara, namun sedetik kemudian terdiam. Lalu berbicara lagi, kemudian terdiam kembali. Jun bahkan sempat bertanya-tanya umur anak itu karena tingkahnya yang sangat tidak _sinkron_ dengan umurnya.

Jun masih menatap Minghao dengan wajah yang cenderung dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Namun, Minghao tidak dapat membagi fokusnya antara mata dan bibir Jun. Jun menatapnya, namun bibir Jun seperti menggodanya. Bibir seksi yang berwarna merah itu sedikit basah. Ditambah dengan rambut hitam kelamnya yang basah karena keringat.

Secara cepat, Minghao menangkup garis rahang Jun, kemudian menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jun.

Minghao memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Jun melakukan sebaliknya. Ia membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

Seorang pengganggu yang bertingkah seperti seorang bocah kecil yang baru bertemu dengannya seminggu yang lalu sedang menciumnya.

Jun hanya terdiam. Ia tidak menolak, namun juga tidak membalas.

Minghao yang sadar akan perbuatannya segera membuka matanya. Dan menjadi lebih lebar saat matanya mendapati Jun sedang menatapnya dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Minghao langsung menjauhkan kepalanya dan membuang wajahnya salah tingkah. Kemudian berjalan keluar ruang latihan dengan tergesa-gesa.

Jun hanya menatap datar Minghao yang keluar dari ruang latihan. Ia mengulum bibirnya sesaat sebelum memegang dadanya. Menahan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat agar tidak keluar dari tempatnya. Jun tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang seperti ini. Dan Ini adalah pertama kalinya.

"Ada apa denganku?"

 _—MY I—_

* * *

 _It's unclear in the fog_

 _But there's someone inside_

 _It's familiar as if they feel me but_

 _It's different, different, different_

* * *

—To Be Continued—

* * *

Annyeong! I'm back with Junhao story /Junhao's bow/

I'm trying to make a SongFic, karena China Line ini bikin lagu yang judulunya _MY I_ dan entah kenapa _feel_ -nya itu berasaaaaaaa banget:v Kan aku jadi greget:v

Pokoknya, selamat menikmati dan menunggu kelanjutannya yang gak tau bakal dipublish kapan:v tapi pasti bakal dipublish secepatnya kok. Karena otak ini sudah liar. Wkwkwk...

Budayakan kritik dan saran via review. Oke? /maksa/


	2. Tell Me About It

**MY I**

Jun X The8

Seventeen's SongFic

.

 _This story plot belongs to Blue Jongsoo_

.

 _Warning : BXB, Boy X Boy, YAOI, BL_

.

.

.

* * *

P.s : Disarankan untuk mendengar dan membaca arti dari _MY I - Jun X The8_ terlebih dahulu^^

Tapi kalau gak mau juga gapapa sih. Yang penting tau lagunya '-'

* * *

 _Enjoy The story!^^_

.

.

.

Kelas telah selesai. Jun merapihkan barang-barangnya karena jam istirahat telah tiba. Minghao yang duduk tidak jauh disamping Jun terlihat diam. Ia tidak kembali mengajak Jun berbicara seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Jun tertawa mengejek.

"Tidak ingin berbicara lagi?" Jun menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Minghao. Yang diajak bicara hanya menulikan telinganya sambil merapihkan barang-barangnya.

Sudah beberapa hari setelah insiden di ruang latihan yang tidak terduga itu. Dan Minghao sama sekali tidak menganggu Jun, bahkan untuk mencoba berinteraksi padanya.

Jun berdecih lalu melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Membeli roti dan susu dikantin. Kemudian duduk di bangku taman belakang gedung kampus sambil menikmati pemandangan yang di suguhkan alam untuknya. Memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Mendengarkan suara kecipak dari air di kolam ikan yang tidak jauh dari pohon besar tempat Ia berteduh.

Lelaki berparas dingin itu membuka matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Entahlah, Jun hanya merasa aneh. Tidak ada lagi yang mengikutinya sambil memakan bekalnya dipinggir kolam ikan sana. Ia menoleh ketempat itu, namun tidak ada siapapun disana. Jun mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

Bukannya seharusnya Ia senang karena sekarang si penguntit sudah tidak mengikutinya lagi? Jun kembali berdecih, kemudian melanjutkan makannya kembali. Namun sesekali bola matanya melirik pada kolam ikan disana. Berharap orang itu ada disana. Tunggu. Jun tidak mengharapkan orang itu berada disana dan menguntitnya sepanjang jam istirahat!

Jun kembali mencoba untuk tidak perduli, namun matanya berulangkali melakukan hal yang sama. Jun mendengus kasar, kemudian berjalan ke koridor sekolah. Ia hanya berjalan tanpa tujuan. Namun kamar mandi sepertinya tidak masalah. Hanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran bodohnya.

Ia mengusap wajahnya setelah menangkup satu tangan penuh air dari westafel. Melihat wajahnya yang masih kusut, Ia kembali mengusap wajahnya untuk yang kedua kali. Kemudian menopang tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang memegang sisi westafel.

Ada yang tidak beres. Jun tahu itu. Setelah kejadian di ruang latihan itu, Minghao—tidak, orang menyebalkan itu tidak pernah menganggunya lagi. Jun mendengus kasar. Firasatnya selalu benar. Orang itu hanya memanfaatkan dirinya. Mengambil ciuman pertamanya lalu pergi begitu saja. Cih, itu yang dia bilang teman? Jun kembali mengambil air ditangannya untuk kembali diusapkan pada wajahnya.

Tidak ingin membuang waktunya hanya untuk memikirkan hal bodoh yang sangat tidak penting, Jun berjalan ke kelasnya dengan perasaan kesal. Entah kenapa rasanya hari ini Ia tidak berminat untuk melakukan apapun. Ia pikir, kelas pasti akan mengembalikan mood-nya. Ya, pasti begitu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Namun seketika tubuhnya membeku ketika melihat orang yang mengisi pikirannya sedang tertawa bersama orang lain.

Minghao tertawa bersama Mingyu, orang yang dulu juga pernah memanfaatkannya. Ia mendecih, kemudian berusaha untuk tidak perduli dan mengambil duduk di tempatnya.

Minghao dan Mingyu yang melihat Jun masuk ke dalam kelas menghentikan tawa mereka. Minghao yang terlihat bingung dengan sikap Jun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jun hang berjalan dengan lambat dan berakhir pada tempatnya yang terdapat di kursi disebelahnya.

"Biarkan dia sendiri, Hao. Dia memang seperti itu" Ucap Mingyu yang akhirnya diangguki oleh Minghao dan mereka kembali bercengkrama sambil sesekali tertawa tanpa memerdulikan Jun yang terusik.

Jun menggeram pelan kemudian memilih untuk menyumpal telinganya dengan earphonenya. Namun suara canda dan tawa kedua orang menyebalkan itu masih terdengar ditelinganya. Ia pun menaikkan volume lagunya agar suara itu tidak lagi terdengar di gendang telinganya. Persetan dengan gendang telinganya yang akan dioperasi setelah ini, asalakan suara kedua pengganggu itu dapat hilang dari pendengarannya.

Minghao yang mendengar suara nyanyian yang teredam namun terlampau keras itu langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara dan menemukan Jun yang sedang menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat dengan tangan lainnya yang dikepalkan kuat-kuat. Matanya ditutup paksa dengan rahang yang mengeras.

Minghao yang khawatir menyentuh pundak Jun.

" _Ge_ , kau tidak apa-apa?"

Namun Jun menangkis tangan Minghao dan menatapnya tajam. "Jangan sentuh aku!"

Jun menatap Minghao tajam. Matanya berapi-api dengan nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Minghao tidak pernah melihat Jun marah dan itu membuatnya takut. Namun tatapan Jun seolah tidak membiarkannya lepas sedikitpun. Seolah mengunci Minghao supaya tidak beralih pada yang lainnya selain pada tatapannya.

Orang-orang yang ada dikelas itu menyaksikan adegan tatap-menatap itu dengan bulu tengkuk yang meremang. Walaupun Jun terkenal dingin dan tidak banyak bicara, namun Ia tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi gelapnya seperti yang sedang Ia lakukan pada Minghao sekarang.

Mingyu menarik bahu Minghao dan menatap Jun tak kalah tajam.

"Menjauhlah dari kekasihku!"

Sontak mata Jun membulat dan alisnya mengerut tidak suka. "Apa?"

Mingyu mengeluarkan seringaiannya. "Kubilang, menjauhlah dari kekasihku!" Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di wajah Jun dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

Jun menatap tidak percaya lelaki didepannya. Jun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minghao yang dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya. Jun mendengus kasar.

"SIALAN!" Ucapnya sambil memukul mejanya dengan keras yang kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

Mingyu menatap nyalang pada Jun yang berjalan keluar kelas. Saat punggung Jun sudah menghilang dibalik pintu, Mingyu menghadapkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Minghao yang terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Hei, kau tidak apa?" Mingyu menepuk pelan pundak Minghao.

Minghao mengangguk, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Gyu"

Mingyu mengangguk. "Jika kau butuh yang lainnya, panggil aku." Minghao memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. " _Aigoo~_ Bagaimana Jun yang menyebalkan itu tidak tertarik dengan si anak baru yang manis ini?" Ucap Mingyu sambil mencubit gemas pipi Minghao.

"Jika aku tidak sedang berpacaran dengan Wonwoo hyung, pasti aku sedang berpacaran denganmu." Goda Mingyu yang dihadiahi pukulan telak diperut oleh Minghao karena kekasih Mingyu yang sedang dibicarakan sedang berdiri di pintu kelas sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Mati kau, Mingyu!" Mingyu hanya meringis mendengar ancaman Minghao.

Apalagi saat kekasihnya itu sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan kaki yang dihentakkan dan wajah datar yang menyeramkan.

 _—MY I—_

Beberapa hari kemudian, Jun kembali menjadi Jun yang dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Ia tidak perduli dengan siapapun. Bahkan Minghao sekalipun.

Jun tidak lagi perduli dengan Minghao yang sekarang kembali mengikutinya seperti minggu-minggu awal. Jika waktu itu Jun masih melirik ke arah Minghao untuk memastikan bahwa anak itu masih ada disana, kali ini Jun hanya menganggap Minghao sebagai angin lalu.

Minghao menghela nafas saat Jun sama sekali tidak menyempatkan diri untuk meliriknya. Jun yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sedang sepi itu bahkan tidak perduli dengan suara langkah kaki orang dibelakangnya yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Ia tidak berhenti dan mengusir Minghao seperti dulu. Dan sekarang, Minghao benar-benar merasa diacuhkan.

Jun berbelok ke arah kamar mandi di ujung koridor. Yang menyebabkan Minghao harus berlari untuk menyusul Jun yang langkahnya lebih besar darinya. Kemudian mengikuti Jun untuk masuk kekamar mandi tanpa suara.

"Dimana Jun _gege_? Bukankah tadi dia masuk kedalam sini?" Gumam Minghao.

Lelaki berhidung bangir itu menoleh kesana dan kemari di dalam kamar mandi yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Ia mengambil langkah untuk memeriksa tiap bilik namun seseorang yang Ia cari menghadang tubuhnya.

"J-Jun _ge_..."

Jun berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah datar, namun sorot matanya terlihat dingin. Menatap dalam ke mata Minghao yang berlarian gelisah. Minghao sungguh tidak ingin menatap Jun, sungguh. Masih ada api disana dan Minghao yakin Ia tak akan pulang dengan selamat.

Jun mengambil beberapa langkah kedepan yang membuat Minghao tidak dapat berkutik karena langkahnya tadi belum berada jauh dari pintu utama toilet. Dan sialnya, punggungnya sudah menabrak dinding marmer di samping pintu toilet tersebut.

Jun semakin mendekat sedangkan Minghao mulai gelisah.

"J-Jun _ge_. A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jun mengunci pergerakan Minghao dengan satu tangannya yang berada disamping kepala Minghao. Lelaki yang lebih kecil semakin gemetaran. Jun menutup matanya perlahan lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Minghao. Minghao benar-benar ketakutan, Ia hanya menutup matanya dengan cepat tanpa memerdulikan apapun selain keselamatannya.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat bersamaan dengan kepala yang terjatuh di pundak kanannya. Minghao membuka matanya perlahan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Untuk sesaat, Ia bernafas lega. Namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah was-was. Masih ada sepercik ketakutan dalam dirinya mengingat sorot mata Jun yang begitu menyeramkan.

"J-Jun _ge_?"

Jun kembali menghela nafas. "Biarkan aku seperti ini untuk beberapa menit." Tangan kiri Jun bergerak untuk meraih sisi lengan kanan Minghao. Dan Minghao tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain mengangguk.

Suara tetesan air mewarnai waktu yang terbuang selama lima menit itu. Detak jantung yang saling bersahutan juga tak mereka hiraukan. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Setelah mengalami perang batin, akhirnya Jun mengalah untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Minghao yang sedang melamun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit menoleh. "A-Apa?"

Jun hanya diam di pundak Minghao. "A-Aku tidak melakukan apapun" Jawab Minghao.

"Kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Minghao menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Tidak yakin tentang apa yang akan Ia katakan. "Jawab aku."

Minghao menggeleng. "Jangan berbohong. Aku mendengar perkataan si brengsek tadi." Ucap Jun dengan tangan kirinya yang semakin mengerat dilengan Minghao.

"A-Aku tidak memiliki kekasih."

"Benarkah?" Jun mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Minghao yang sedang menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Alis yang lebih tinggi terangkat satu. " _Gege_ tidak percaya padaku?"

Jun terkekeh singkat. "Bagaimana aku bisa memercayaimu?" Wajah Minghao dicemberutkan membuat Jun mengacak surai coklat itu gemas.

Kemudian Ia hanya memindahkan tangan kanannya ke tengkuk Minghao dan tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang Minghao untuk menarik Minghao dalam dekapannya.

Mata Minghao membulat. Oh, Jun sangat aneh hari ini. Dia menyuruh Minghao untuk terus mengoceh, kemudian menyetel lagu dengan volume tinggi yang dapat membahayakan kesehatannya, lalu berteriak sambil memukul meja dikelas, dan yang terakhir bertingkah aneh dikamar mandi.

Jun mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Minghao. Yang membuat lelaki yang bertubuh lebih kecil bergidik saat nafas Jun menerpa lehernya. Dengan ragu, Ia mencoba membalas pelukan Jun.

Sungguh, Jun merasa senang. Entah mengapa saat Minghao meyakinkannya, hati Jun menjadi lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya. Seperti saat perutmu digelitik dan itu membuatmu tertawa tanpa henti.

Namun untuk beberapa hal, Jun menganggap bahwa Minghao itu mempermainkannya. Kemarin Minghao seperti mengejar-ngejarnya, kemudian berhenti dan berpaling, lalu kembali pada Jun dengan cara aneh seperti ini.

Jun tidak pernah bersikap semanis ini kepada orang lain. Terakhir Ia bersikap manis, saat Mama-nya berulang tahun pada sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan sampai saat ini, Mama Jun tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama anak tunggal-nya lagi. Karena beliau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan.

Jun menggeleng untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang tidak mengenakkan itu. Dan memilih untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Minghao- _er_ ," Minghao tersenyum. Ini pertamakali Jun memanggilnya dengan namanya. "Mengapa kau datang kepadaku, lalu pergi, dan datang lagi?"

Minghao mendengung singkat dengan nada bertanya. "Aku tidak tahu kau menginginkanku untuk datang atau pergi." Jun memberikan sedikit jeda pada kata-katanya. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan padaku."

Minghao hanya terdiam dan tidak berniat untuk menjawab. Ia tahu, Jun hanya mencoba untuk mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Dan Minghao mengerti, pasti sangat berat bagi Jun untuk membiarkan seseorang tahu tentang isi pikirannya. Mengingat Ia tidak memberikan kepercayaan pada orang lain.

Jun kembali menghela nafas untuk melanjutkan, "Xu Minghao, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sekian tahun, aku kembali percaya dengan seorang teman."

Minghao tersenyum. "Terimakasih Jun- _ge_." Punggung lebar Jun diusap pelan. "Hei, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu." Ucap Jun yang membuat keduanya terkekeh.

Minghao kembali mengusap punggung Jun yang memberikan getaran aneh pada yang lebih tinggi. Jun hanya tersenyum dan membalas perlakuan Minghao dengan mengusap belakang kepala lelaki yang sedang dipeluknya.

Seseorang, tolong katakan pada Jun bahwa sikapnya berubah semenjak Minghao hadir didalam hidupnya.

—Oh, dan tolong katakan pada mereka bahwa mereka telah melewatkan kelas Kim _songsaengnim_ yang terkenal _killer_ itu.

 _—MY I—_

* * *

 _Your waving hands_

 _Not sure if you want me to come or go_

 _What does it means? Tell me about it  
_

 _If there's two earth_

 _It could be a different me too_

* * *

 ** _—To Be Continued—_**

* * *

 ** _I'm back..._**

 ** _Maaf ya update-annya telat. soalnya kuota sekarat :'v_**

 ** _Oh, dan selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakan^^_**

 ** _Thank you so much much much buat yang udah follow and favorite this story maupun siders yang setia membaca tanpa mengeluarkan suara /paan sih/_**

 ** _Untuk chapt selanjutnya, Selamat menunggu~_**

 ** _Hehehe..._**


End file.
